What we do
Iron Packs cultural and social activity. LEADERSHIP: Chieftain 'Eisenheim has choosen his successor. In case that 2nd in command is not around and current leader expires. It's tradition for the pack to choose new leader among the living members. ''LOOT: ''According to Iron Packs culture we haul back as much loot as we can. However sometimes things are left to the wasteland. The logo is then to be painted on item to signal that item belongs to the pack. Think it as past-worlds signature. It's yours and only yours. And so we call dips on the item and belongs to the pack no matter who finds it after. - Currently known loot that's not in our hands: Black case with logo on it. Seen in town 2118 in hands of unfateful. '''''MONEY AND GOODS:: It was decided that person is entitled to his own labor but if earned a greater value than normal (+5 caps is the common limit) a cut is to be made to war chest. So far each has sacrificed their income to war chest for the good of the pack. It's been decided that Quartermaster is to keep track on the content of the war chest. MUTANTS: Iron Packs original homeland, Neu Teutonia has rampage mutant problem. Meaning there has been constant strife with the radiated, monstrous non-humans. Iron Pack is determined to purge the mutant kin from the face of the planet. Pack will withold attack on mutants in Oldtown as the scale of the enemy is undetermined but the good hand note is. "If it bleeds green, do the deed". Dr.Ahti is doing a research and estimate of the Oldtown mutant population so that the chieftain can better determine the scale of war needed to clean the new haven of the pack. There has yet to be discussion of the minor mutations on humans. However 2118 as Trigger was stinged by mutant mosquito pack did consider amputating his both arms. PACK MEMBER: Pack member can trust that he is worth the same as any other member in the pack. If one gets captured the pack will go to war or see the best way to recover the pack member. Pack has the devouted to three of gods but single member can have free fate or no religious fate at all. PEACE: ''Peace is reached when waring factions reach truce or the other is killed. To keep the peace at times marriage between faction members can happen. Marriage symboling the coexisting state of the two factions. During the peace the pack is to resupply and prepare to new conflict yet in horizon. Worshipping the gods and doing rituals to clear body and mind. ''SHAMANS: Priesthood of the pack is to keep good relations between the humans and the gods. Performing rituals, sacrifices, new member initiations, marriages and funerals. Gods will come in visions and by words of Eisenheim the gods came to him in vision when he was but a kid. Gods favor has kept him in life so far in cruel world of post apocalypse. SLAVERY: Enslaving other people for the manual labor, personal pleasure or for money is accepted among the pack. Dr.Ahti would say that many great empires were build on the backs of slaves. There is wisdom in this. There has indeed been a case where a pack member was sold to slavery but this was for the cover. - OT 2117 WAR: Iron Pack takes war seriously. When chieftain declares war the Iron Pack will do it's all to hurt, maul and kill it's enemies. This has religious element as the vengence must be satiated. 2118 was the year of war. Iron Pack had infiltrated the Oldtown 2017 and it's leaders hurt during a heretical ritual. Iron Pack retaliated against the Children of Ashes. Capturing it's leadership and torturing them as per demand of the gods blood thirst.